NightClan
by windflight13
Summary: Formerly called RapeClan, about cats who live for raping and mating. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

RapeClan

Allegiances

Leader Nightstar-black she-cat

Deputy Lionblaze-golden tom

Deputy Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green

Rape instructor Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Thornclaw-golden tom

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Blackfoot-white tom with jet-black paw

Toadstep-tabby tom

Owlclaw-tabby tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Birchfall-light tabby tom

Foxleap-russet-furred tom

Oakfur-small brown tom

Tigerheart-brown tabby tom

Redwillow-mottled ginger-and-brown tom

Antpelt-black tom

Grasspelt-gray tom

Mallownose-creamy tom

Slaves

Leafpool-tabby she-cat (formerly ThunderClan)

Squirrelflight-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (formerly ThunderClan)

Whitetail-white she-cat (formerly WindClan)

Heathertail-tabby she-cat (formerly WindClan)

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

Pinenose-black she-cat with green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

Mistyfoot-blue-gray she-cat (formerly RiverClan)

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes (formerly RiverClan)

Silver-silver she-cat (formerly rogue)

Snow-white she-cat (formerly rogue)

Red-russet-furred she-cat (formerly rogue)

Moon-silver she-cat with amber eyes (formerly rogue)

Sky-cloudy white she-cat (formerly rogue)

Flower-delicate brown she-cat (formerly rogue)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Nightstar

Nightstar leaped ontop of the TallBranch. "Let all cats old enough to rape another cat gather beneath the TallBranch for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Her deputy, Lionblaze, sat next

to her on the TallBranch. The female deputy, Hollyleaf, sat on the other side, while the rape/mating instructor, Breezepelt, sat at the foot of the TallBranch. The slaves peered out of

the slave den, wondering what was going on. "Come on," Oakfur growled. He heaved Leafpool out of the den, along with Squirrelflight, Whitetail, Tawnypelt, Pinenose, Heathertail,

Icewing, and Mistyfoot, who had been stripped of her leader name and raped brutally. "We will be awarding mates to the newest warriors," Nightstar announced, to yowls of

glee. "Thornclaw, Ferretclaw, and Rowanclaw. Step forward." The three toms exchanged excited glances and moved forward. Nightstar leaped off of TallBranch to meet them.

"My deputies have spoken with me, and I have decided that we will create a new Clan law: All new warriors are allowed to choose their mate." Yowls greeted her announcement,

along with Breezpelt, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze yowling,"Nightstar! Nightstar!"

"Thornclaw will pick first," she announced, and sat back. "Bring the rogues out," Breezepelt ordered Oakfur. He nodded. He went back into the den, and pulled out the six rogues:

Silver, Snow, Red, Moon, Sky, and Flower. They all huddled in a small group, but Whitetail moved from each one, murmuring comforting words to each until they stopped shivering.

Thornclaw paced back and forth, and finally said,"I will take Tawnypelt." Tawnypelt kept her head high as she stepped forward to Thornclaw. "I will do my best to please you," she

promised him. He touched her head with his nose. Nightstar felt a quick pang of relief. She was close friends with Tawnypelt, and knew that Thornclaw would protect her and take

good care of her. "Very well, Thornclaw. Rowanclaw." Rowanclaw looked around them, but chose quickly. "I will be mates with Mistyfoot." Nightstar felt another pang of relief. He

would be good to Mistyfoot, as she was his former mate's best friend. That left Ferretclaw. Nightstar knew he was ruthless, and had a big member, so she felt bad for whoever

he chose. "I choose..Flower!" he yowled. Flower was very delicate, and had not yet been raped. Why was she thinking this way? Nightstar wondered. Her Clan was ruthless.

Although they had not decided on a name yet, the other weak Clans feared them. They would raid for more she-cats soon. "Very well," Nightstar said, sealing Flower's fate.

She went over to Flower and gave her a shove toward Ferretclaw. "I wish the new senior warriors well!" she yowled. "The meeting is adjourned. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Breezepelt,"

she added, "I want to see you in my den." They nodded, and followed her. Once away from the celebrating clamor, Nightstar said,"We need a name to be feared. I'm not joking,

this is serious. Any suggestions?" Hollyleaf frowned. "NightClan? Because you're the leader? And when you die and somebody else becomes leader, say Breezepelt, it can

become BreezeClan?"

"Very good idea, Hollyleaf, but I don't think that's what I'm looking for. We need something to make the other Clans bow down to us and obey us." Lionblaze raised a paw.

"RapeClan?" he suggested. "Yes!" Breezepelt yowled. "We'll be RapeClan!" Nightstar nodded. "It's decided then. Thank you, Lionblaze. Let the legacy of RapeClan begin!"


	3. Chapter 1: Mistyfoot

Chapter 1

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot padded over to greet Rowanclaw, purring. Her RapeClan mate was coming out of the den they shared. "Hello, Rowanclaw," she said, rubbing her muzzle along his.

"Would you like to hunt?" he asked. "Yes, sure," Mistyfoot replied," but let's ask Hollyleaf first." Since Mistyfoot was now a warrior's mate, she was not a slave anymore, and

allowed to hunt and patrol. "All right," Rowanclaw said. "I'll get Oakfur and Thornclaw off their lazy tails while you ask." Mistyfoot nodded. She went up to Hollyleaf. "Hi, Hollyleaf,"

she said, dipping her head in the respectful way to greet the female deputy. "Hello."

"Can Rowanclaw and I take a patrol out to hunt?" she asked. "Sure," Hollyleaf said. "Just be back by sunset, Nightstar's planning a raid on the other Clans tonight at the

Gathering."

"Okay," Mistyfoot replied. "Wait, isn't this the mating raid?" she asked quickly, as Hollyleaf turned away. "I actually don't know," Hollyleaf meowed. "Let all cats old enough to

rape another cat gather beneath the TallBranch for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled. "Nevermind," Mistyfoot whispered to Rowanclaw as he came up to her with a puzzled

look on his face. "I guess we can't hunt." He frowned. "This is probably another assessment." Nightstar waited until everybody was gathered. "I have decided that all the slaves

will have only have one name, not like a warrior name. Slaves! Get your lazy tails out here!" she yowled. Leafpool emerged with Squirrelflight, followed by Whitetail and Heathertail

and then Pinenose and Icewing. Flower slept with Ferretclaw, as she was his slave/mate, but Sky, Moon, Red, Silver, and Snow still lived in the slaves den. "Good morning, everyone,"

Nightstar yowled. "Nightstar! Nightstar!" The Clan replied. "I have plans for the Gathering tonight!" she announced. "We will go, and instead of participating in the dumb meeting, we

will force the other Clans to mate. And then we will take more toms and she-cats from the Clans!" Yowls came at this announcement, but Breezepelt called out,"We should take the

rest of the Clans and force them to join RapeClan!" Nightstar cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"We will bring our whole Clan, even the slaves, and surround the Clans, force them to come here and tomorrow morning we can force them to join! All the she-cats will go into the

slaves den, and some weak toms will go too, and the rest of the toms will join the warriors on pain of death!" he yowled. Nightstar's eyes gleamed. "Yes! Brilliant idea, Breezepelt!

And since you don't have a slave, you can choose one out of all of the she-cats!" Breezepelt purred and dipped his head. "Very well," Nightstar mewed. "Slaves," she snapped.

"Come here." Leafpool led the others. Mistyfoot felt sorry for her, because she knew what Nightstar was going to do. At least she thought so. Red started to climb onto TallBranch,

but Breezepelt cuffed her over the head, causing her to fall back down. "Stay with the other slaves, mange-pelt," he snarled. "Leafpool," Nightstar began. "Your new name is Leaf.

Squirrelflight, your new name is Squirrel. Whitetail, you are White. Heathertail, you are Heather. Pinenose and Icewing, you are Pine and Ice. You are true slaves now." No cat

moved, but Lionblaze leaped onto Ice, and raked his claws down her back over and over again. "Dip your heads," he snarled. "You are talking to your leader. And get on your

knees," he added as an afterthought. Breezepelt forced them all down onto their knees, and they bowed their heads. Nightstar watched the scene, nodding approvingly. "Very

well," she called. "The meeting is over. Thornclaw, Ferretclaw, Breezepelt, get the slaves into their den." She spat on the ground at Leaf's paws and stalked away. "Actually,

send Leaf and Squirrel over here," she ordered. Thornclaw and Ferretclaw shoved the sisters after Nightstar, who took Leaf by her scruff and glanced around. "Mistyfoot, will you

help me get Squirrel out into the forest?" she asked. "Yes, sure," Mistyfoot replied. She roughly picked Squirrel up, trying to act like a true RapeClan member, but when Squirrel

twisted her head around and gazed at her with wide green eyes, Mistyfoot's heart broke. "Is this..good?" she puffed, dropping Squirrel on the ground. Nightstar nodded

approvingly. "I think, Mistyfoot," she said, as she prepared to lay on her back,"we need a female rape instructor too. So would you do it?" Mistyfoot nodded, excited. "All right."

Nightstar laid on her back and spread her black legs wide. "Lick," she ordered Leaf, while Squirrel dutifully bent down to lick Mistyfoot's pussy. "No," Mistyfoot said. She backed

away from Squirrel all the while eyeing Nightstar closely. "I think I'll take this slut somewhere private," Mistyfoot growled to Nightstar. She nodded. "Come with me," Mistyfoot

ordered Squirrel. She followed. Mistyfoot stalked a mouse while leading Squirrel farther and farther away from RapeClan territory. She pounced on the mouse and shoved it

towards Squirrel. "Eat," she commanded. "What?" Squirrel stammered, twisting to look confusedly at Mistyfoot. "Eat it," Mistyfoot growled. Squirrel launched into it. Noticing her

skinny shape, Mistyfoot decided that the slaves weren't getting enough food. She moved closer to Squirrel, licking her ears comfortingly. "You'll probably get a mate soon, one who

actually cares about you," she murmured. "All right. Let's go back. But act as if I've raped you. I don't want anybody knowing." Squirrel nodded. _StarClan, she's changed,_Mistyfoot

thought. _From the loud new warrior to a quiet slave._Mistyfoot shoved Squirrel through the camp entrance. "Enjoying yourself?" Nightstar asked. "Yes, very much," Mistyfoot mewed.

"I love the way Squirrel can stick her tongue all the way up my pussy." She purred. "Mistyfoot, you are a true RapeClan cat," Nightstar decided. "I want you to come to the

Gathering."

"Y-yes, Nightstar," Mistyfoot stammered. She could hardly believe it. Maybe she would be able to see Reedwhisker, her son, again!


End file.
